User talk:Green Rupee/Archive Two
Japas Userbox Great Fairy Sword. I don't want to bother about this but Termina's legendary sword is the Great fairy sword isn'it? Tesshu (talk) 03:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :No. Is it even referred to as such in the game? Green Rupee 03:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Well its okay if the sword is not.Tesshu (talk) 03:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :And why exactly is that? Green Rupee 04:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I am saying that i don't care with the theory section of the great fairy's sword being removed. Tesshu (talk) 14:41, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Thumb images Sawwy Red Links Add the section headline I created them 2 pages now all three of them need to be looked over Delivering Pumpkin Soup To Eagus Kina's Pumpkin Harvest Kina's Goddess Harp Playing it would be nice to have text added oh and they are mini-games of skyward sword since I played the game myself have not beat hero mode yet also I am the new user he is talking about sorry for my mistakes and troubles I caused you and celling master says in a demonic-voice if you ever start calling me a he she him or her I'll kick you but all the way to oblivion I am an entity not a human an entity of nightmares you'd have no hope against me oh and also my limitless knowledge is sealed in the puzzle of nightmares and I only receive small portions of it so yes I am capable of making mistakes 9549code :Eh, these articles aren't really necessary. I don't think any of them are officially named and, as Ceiling Master said, they're already covered on another page. Don't worry about any mistakes you've made, we all make them, especially when we're new to something. Also, you can sign your posts with ~~~~ Green Rupee 00:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, I think Kina's Pumpkin Harvest should still have a page considering you can still play it after you do it the first time when it is necessary for Lumpy Pumpkin Quest. -Hylian Hobbit 01:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::If you can find an official name for it and give the article actual content, then go ahead and create it. Green Rupee 01:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Stalfos Warrior This needs to be edited as it is in skyward sword thought you might like to know that 9549code Finally, you're not allowed to remove messages from your page or anybody else's. Green Rupee Quoting you i will keep everything else you sad in mind but i have to disagree on this as i do not intend to have my talk page expand infinitely and i think too many messages would cause a strain on the zeldapedia server so i saw pumpkin harvest and kina's goddess's harp playing you did a better job then i did lol also i was wordorig if skyward Sword songs could also have a new category The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword Songs? 9549code :Too many messages won't really cause a strain on the servers. Even if yours does get to big you can always archive it. Your talk page isn't that big. Green Rupee 20:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) archive? what can u enplane 9549code :I think I can e(x)plain... if you'll notice, some users that have been around for a while have archives on their talk pages. (Like this.) Once it gets long enough (the length depends on the user's preference), you copy everything on the page to a new page, "User talk:USERNAME/Archive X". (X being the number of the archive you're on.) See this. Slap an archive template on the new page, and blank your current talk page, except with a link to the other archives. Make sense? —'Ceiling Master' 21:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Clean Pipit's House is a side quest and mini-game what about creating a page for it what do you think? User:9549code :If it's something that can be done over and over again for a reward, then I'd consider it as a mini-game. If it's a one time thing, it doesn't deserve a page. Green Rupee 18:08, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :If it's something that can be done over and over again for a reward, Rupee Quote it is I played and repeated it continuously User:9549code Oracles Stuff Thanks! Thank you for welcoming me on this Wikia!--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 16:08, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the message on you talk page is automated... But you're welcome, I guess. Green Rupee 18:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC) New Pages hey green rupee I though of new pages for Zelda and skyward sword Bulb Shaped Switch Latch Totus Leaf Root a plant that can be flipped by the whip Hand Lever Switch use the whip or hang 9549code :I haven't played Skyward Sword in a long time so I don't remember what these things do or look like. Green Rupee 20:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I have pics for them judge by that OK oh and have you or anyone else thought of creating a page for platforms themselves as there are 3 games they appear in or as far as I know what do you think 9549code Add the section headline 2 Hey I found this purple gauge and I have been calling it flying ascending rising energy gauge meter bar and I have been thinking about creating a new page for it. 9549code :That is an absurdly long page name. Also, the picture is of Medli flying, so... I don't know if it merits its own page if it's just showing how much time she has left in the air. We don't have a page for the underwater breathing thing in TP, as far as I know. —'Ceiling Master' 14:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::That is an absurdly long page name quote I have to agree I can not find the official name for it 9549code :::Honestly, I think it's fine just being listed as an attribute of controlling Medli and Makar. Creating a page for it seems a bit ridiculous. -Hylian Hobbit 18:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I have to agree with Ceiling Master and Hylian Hobbit. It isn't really important and everything about it can be covered on Medli and Makar's pages. Green Rupee 19:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) quote Hylian hobbit Green Rupee I agree why not add it and the pic if it's ok one showing each of them with it I leave it up to the admins to decide 9549code Those Switch Things So apparently these switches and stuff are actually in the text dump. However, I don't know if they deserve pages. I think they're not being named, just described. What do you think? —'Ceiling Master' 17:50, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :It is kind of borderline, but considering we have stuff like Guillotine it probably deserves a page. Green Rupee 00:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) i have made a discovery on Zelda skyward sword back flip jump attack hold Z push control stick down press A and at the same time swing the Wii remote from up to down do the same fore side jump Attacks except push the control stick left or right same go's for foreword jump attacks except u push the control stick up what do u think? also the switchs should have a page here is the list Bulb Shaped Switch Latch Switch Totus Leaf Root 9549code :I don't completely understand what exactly it is that you discovered. Green Rupee 18:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) i need help with something on this page under see also http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_A_Link_to_the_Past#See_also i have been trying to add this page http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Legend_of_Zelda:_A_Link_to_the_Past_items so it would have all the pages add but i am having trouble doing it 9549code :If you would just look, you would see that it already has an item page listed. —'Ceiling Master' 13:36, August 4, 2014 (UTC) these pages need look at Cucco Girl Devilish Girl Bird Lover Bird-Masked Man 9549code Totally saw that Removing talk page sections 9549code's talk page Volga image Hey. I really didn't know who to contact with this question so I came here. I just purchased Hyrule Warriors on my Wii U through the eshop. When I pressed a button to download it, it said that I had too much data. I don't see how that's possible though. I only have about four games downloaded onto my Wii U and about seven others on discs. I've already bought it, so I don't want to have to get a CD for another 50-60 dollars. Do you have any suggestions? Jsm13athome 18:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Well you could get an SD card for more data. Other than that I don't really know how to help you. HH 01:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Cheese Message from MarioFan5050 Thank you so much for adding that archer picture, I struggled a lot with that. :D --MarioFan the Master of Nothing 00:24, November 4, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050 :Uh, you're welcome. Green Rupee 00:34, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Things Vandals Hey, could you (or Jedi if you're reading this) block these guys? Lord Winthrop, Ascetic496 They vandalized the site a few days ago (just go back on wiki activity a bit to see for yourself). HH 02:07, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Green Rupee 05:19, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Houston, We Have A Problem This person needs blocking. And this person (for more obvious reasons). And this image should probably be deleted. Pretty nasty personal attacks and probably sockpuppeting. —'Ceiling Master' 19:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, they're blocked now. You can also remove his attack message on your talk page instead of hiding it. Green Rupee 19:29, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Yeah, I wasn't sure if I could or not. —'Ceiling Master' 19:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) FD link Um hello, im new to this wiki, but I discovered something about the FD link animations and I came up with what I believe to be the truth about majora--Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 14:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby Um, it could be nice if anyone responded cause I really want to say the theory about majora i came up with --Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 21:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby :Just bring it up here. Although I wouldn't be optimistic about it, there's no harm in putting it out there.—'Ceiling Master' 22:49, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Okey donkey ceiling master, i like you. --Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 01:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby Personal Images This user and this user have both uploaded more than one personal image. I've left messages for both of them to pick one image and have the rest deleted, but they never responded. Not sure if that constitutes a block or not, but the images should definitely be deleted. —'Ceiling Master' 16:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not to mention we still need this article deleted. HH 19:08, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::'Tis done. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC)